The specific aim of this proposal is to permit the PI the opportunity to continue with, and further advance, the theoretical and methodological development of biodemography. This will be accomplished by having the PI continue with his training in the biological sciences that previously focused on the disciplines of evolutionary biology, molecular biology, and epidemiology, and expand his range of studies to include independent study in the fields of anthropology, ecology, and population biology as each discipline relates to aging. The PI's training in these disciplines will take place at the University of Chicago. In addition, the PI will pursue additional funds through grants to engage in the research that follows from hypotheses that he and colleagues have already formulated and tested in the newly emerging field of biodemography.